Show of Hands: Who Signed Up for This Willingly?
by AriQui14
Summary: Okay, stop me if you've heard this one. Twenty-two stereotypical teens, a sadistic host and a huge, angry chef walk into this abandoned castle right? Yes, it's a brand new season of Total Drama island and the twenty-two campers are back for more crazyness
1. Meeting the Not So New Contestants

"Welcome fellow American and Canadian viewers!" Chris said into the camera with his signature smile. "As you all probably know, Total Drama Island had been a huge hit. In fact, it was so huge, people actually _sent money _to us so we can have a new season!"

Chris scratched the back of his head awkwardly and said, "But uh…Ironically, nobody signed up to actually be on the show. Must have had something to do with being scared of getting mauled by a bear like Cody…"

"Anyhow!" Chris continued, "We brought back the original twenty-two contestants, and added a bunch of new twists to really get the ratings rolling! Such as…"

The camera moves back to show a huge, old castle behind Chris. "This creepy old castle that we got for ten bucks!" Chris chuckled. "We'll still have the dreaded elimination ceremony, along with Chef's nasty cooking and we'll still have a whole, heaping plate of drama!"

A sound of a plane flying overhead is heard in the background as Chris continued, "Of course, there'll still be a bunch of surprises along the way, but we'll leave that for you folks at home to wonder."

He looked up to see the same old yellow plane that he had flown last season flying overhead. "Looks like our campers are here!" He looked towards the camera and whispered, "You're probably thinking that their going to fly down onto the yard don't you?"

"AHHH!"

"Let go of me, Cody!"

"You guys! Shut up! GOSH!"

The camera looks up to see Harold, Cody and Noah skydiving down with the same crappy parachutes as last season. Cody was clinging to Noah with a look of terror on his face. Noah was trying to push him off while at the same time looking down at the ground in horror. Harold was glaring at the two for being so loud.

Harold pulled his parachute open in time and landed safely on the ground. Noah managed to open his up while Cody still clung to him.

As soon as they were all on the ground, Noah shoved Cody off of him and walked over to Chris with an annoyed look on his face.

"I just jumped of a plane with a parachute that was half-filled with silverware," he said, dumping the spoons and forks out of his chute for emphasis.

"I know," Chris said nodding, "Wasn't that awesome?"

"You, and the producers of this show, are freaking crazy!" he yelled as he walked over to where the other two were, Cody still inhaling and exhaling.

"I take that as compliment," Chris said, bowing his head.

"AHHH!" The teens and host looked up to see Bridgette and Gwen hugging each other for dear life as the plummeted to the ground. Luckily, they were able to pull both of their cords just in time.

"Mommy!" DJ yelled. Him and Trent were clinging to Duncan, who had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face. He looked even more annoyed when he was the only one who pulled open his parachute out of the three.

Eva jumped out of the plane as though she were some sort of trained marine. She had a serious face as she jumped and as she landed. She glared at everybody around her as she pulled off her pack but said nothing.

"My retainer!" Beth yelled as the metal mouth gear fell out of her mouth as she fell.

"My manicure!" Lindsay screamed as she accidentally broke her nail as she fell.

As soon as both girls were down, and both were finished complaining about what they had lost or ruined, Justin jumped from the plane with a perfect dive as if he were jumping off a diving board. Making the girls (on ground and in the plane) swoon. As soon as the model was safely on the ground, Tyler glared at him from the plane.

"Hey! I can do that too!" he yelled down to everyone as he jumped. He tried to put his body into a dive but ended up doing an accidental flip in mid-air and an unmistakable cracking sound that meant he had hurt his back.

Tyler yelped in pain. The athlete was so busy screaming in pain that he wasn't able to pull the cord in time and ended up falling to the ground. The impact was so hard it actually made a hole in the ground with Tyler's outline in it.

"Taylor!" Lindsay yelled as she ran over and peered down the hole. "Taylor, are you alright?"

"Geronimo!" Geoff yelled. Followed by Ezekiel who yelled, "WOO!"

Geoff bounced on Tyler's head just as he was about to climb out of the hole. His second try ended up with Ezekiel jumping off of his face.

Luckily, Trent and DJ were able to pull him out before the next person jumped off.

"EEEEEE!" Katie and Sadie squealed in excitement as both of them jumped off of the plane holding hands. Both pulled their cords and landed on the ground while they squealed some more about how much fun that was.

Courtney screamed loudly as she had to be pushed off of the plane. As he descended down in her parachute, she was caught by Duncan. He grinned and said, "Hey there, Princess."

As the parachute tarp fell over them a resounding slap made everyone around them cringe.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the plane, Owen was trying to convince Izzy that it was safe to jump.

"C'mon Izzy, it looks really fun!" Owen said, urging the redhead to jump.

"Oh no, nuh-uh." Izzy said shaking her head. "I may have gotten over my fear of planes, but even I'm not crazy enough to jump off of one,"

"Don't worry, just hold my hand," Owen said, taking hers. Before Izzy knew what was going on, Owen jumped, taking her with him.

"Woohoo!" Owen yelled.

"Eee-yaa!" Izzy screeched as she held on to Owen. Soon both were safely on the ground and the only people left on the plane was Heather and Leshawna.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm going to jump," Heather said, turning her back on the opening of the plane.

"And why not?" Leshawna asked her, annoyed.

"Hello," Heather said in a singsong voice. "That's like, total suicide."

"Do we need a replay of last season?" Leshawna said threateningly, stepping towards the dark-haired girl. Heather glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare."

* * *

"AHHH!" Heather screamed as she plummeted down from the plane after Leshawna threw her off.

"Whoa!" Leshawna yelled as she jumped after.

When Leshawna and Heather landedgot their parachute packs taken off Chris looked around at the teens and clapped his hands together. "Well! Looks like everyone's here! I better tell you about this pla-"

"Yeah yeah," Duncan said, cutting him off. "Abandoned castle, crappy food, we heard about this in the letter! Can we just go to our rooms now?!"

The were a few murmurs of agreement and the teens started to move towards the entrance of the large castle.

"Hey, hold up," Chris said, quickly running past the contestants and blocking the doors. "You didn't let me finish Duncan. Alright, so we can skip the lecture about the area. But we need to get one thing cleared up. Out here, I see twenty-two teens before me."

"However, there are only ten bedrooms in the castle. Each containing two beds."

Everyone gasped. Lindsay cocked her head.

"Huh?" she asked, confused by the math.

"It means that two of us will be voted off!" Courtney yelled at her, annoyed by her ditzyness.

"That is correct Courtney!" Chris said, nodding towards the former CIT. "I'm sure all of you know eachother from last season, so you should know everyone pretty well. At least, well enough to know who you want off."

* * *

**Confession Cam: Bridgette **

"Okay, that's cruel. Even for Chris. I don't think I can vote anyone off this early, not even Heather." She looks towards the camera and says defensively, "Hey, maybe she changed!"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Ezekiel **

"Aw shoot, man." He looks down at the ground and shakes his head. "I am dead, eh. I can only hope that the girls don't remember what I said last season."

_"Well, guys are a lot smarter and better at sports than girls are," Ezekiel said, crossing his arms. _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Bridgette asked angrily. _

_"Yeah homeschool. Enlighten us," Eva said slamming her fist on the table._

_"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh," Ezekiel continued, unaware of how many girls he was making angry. "Just in case they need help catching up." _

"And everyone remembers how that ended up." He shrugs. "I still have a scar from where Eva strangled me, eh."

* * *

**Confession Cam: Sadie and Katie **

"When he said that, I like, freaked out!" Katie says while Sadie nods in agreement.

"I know. I just hoped he wouldn't separate us," she said, hugging Katie.

"Yeah, it was either both of us, or none of us," Katie said.

* * *

"And the last vote is in!" Chris said as Bridgette walked out of the outdoor voting booth.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Heather**

"Was I worried about being voted off? Pfft, no!" She snorts. "The losers here probably think I'm not a threat anymore just because they supposedly 'know all my tricks'. Needless to say, I think I'm going to be sticking around for a while."

* * *

"As we wait for the results to come in, let me explain how voting is going to work here."

Suddenly, Chris pulled up a plate containing twenty marshmallows on it. "To keep the Total Drama Island spirit, we will still be using marshmallows,"

"Woohoo!" Owen yelled.

"That's the spirit, Owen!" Chris said. "Anyways, instead of the Dock of Shame, the loser will have to walk through the Parlor of Phailure, which is located at the front of the castle. Then they will be leaving on the Hearse of Losers, where they will be staying at a nearby rented out Holiday Inn (the ideal place for family vacations)."

"Now that's just blatant product placement!" Noah yelled out.

"Who cares? I'm getting paid for it!" Chris said, crossing his arms. "Anyways, the voting should be sorted out by now from Chef Hatchet-"

"Wait, you let _Chef Hatchet _handle the votes?" Trent said, horrified.

"Oh just this once," Chris said, turning towards the castle and stepping inside.

The teens were silent until Tyler broke it by saying, "Show of hands, who thinks that Chef is going to royally screw this up?"

Everyone's hand went up.

* * *

"Alrighty everyone," Chris said as he walked out of the front door and was facing the twenty-two teens. Suddenly his voice got all serious. "In front of me, are twenty-two contestants. On this plate, however, are twenty marshmallows. I will be handing them two-by-two to help this go a bit quicker."

"The first two will be..." The teens held their breaths. "Noah and Ezekiel."

Both of the two got up to take the marshmallow.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

He looks out the door to see if anyone's outside.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Ezekiel **

He looks around cautiously as he sits down.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

He looks around one more time before looking at the camera and smirking.

"YES!" he suddenly yells out.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Ezekiel **

"I'm not the first one out!" he yells as he holds up his marshmallow.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"I got my first marshmallow! Woohoo!-" He suddenly stops and looks at the camera. He coughs and straightens up.

"Um...you can edit that out right?" he asks nervously.

* * *

"Cody and Izzy," Chris said, throwing the marshmallows to both of them. Izzy giggled as she caught hers and Cody let out a sigh of relief.

"Harold and Leshawna; Gwen and Trent; Duncan and Courtney; Bridgette and Geoff,"

The couples hugged eachother when they both got their marshmallow, even Courtney gave Duncan a small one-armed hug.

"Heather and DJ." Gwen gasped and glared at Heather. The other girl smirked and waved back.

"Lindsay and Beth; Katie and-" Katie and Sadie held hands and smiled at eachother confidently.

"Eva." Both girls gasped as a marshmallow was tossed to Eva. Katie was so shocked that she let the marshmallow thrown to her bounced off her head.

Chris then looked more solemn than he did before.

"This is it," he said, looking at the remaining four campers. Tyler, Justin, Sadie and Owen. "The final two marshmallows of the night. If you don't get a marshmallow you must immediately go to the Hearse of Losers, and never even get to take a step inside the castle."

"The final two marshmallows go to..." Katie hugged her BFFFL tightly. Tyler looked at Lindsay and Owen looked at Izzy, both with nervous and meaningful stares.

"Sadie and Owen," Katie squealed in delight and Owen ran over to hug Izzy. Tyler and Justin looked defeated.

"NO! Tiger!" Lindsay yelled, running to hug the athlete.

"Hold on!" Chris yelled out, and the four looked at him with confused stares.

"You guys never let me finish," he said with an annoyed frown.

"Sadie and Owen," he started again. "I'm sorry, but you have been voted off of Total Drama Island: Season Two."

Katie and Sadie burst into tears as did Izzy and Owen.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Geoff **

"Okay Chris," Geoff says, frowning. "You've done some pretty harsh things in the past, but that...that was just so..."

He looks down, searching for a word. He then glances up and says, "Not cool, man."

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Duncan **

"Hey, I had to get rid of Owen," Duncan crosses his arms. "He's the entire reason that I got voted off last season!"

He stops and then adds, "That, and he _was _the winner."

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Gwen **

"Who did I vote for? Well..." Gwen looks down, ashamed and then mumbles Sadie's name. Then she looks up angrily. "What? Those two have to be separated! And I have a feeling that Katie's a bit more faster abd quick-witted than Sadie."

She looks down again uncertainly, "Then again..."

* * *

"Wait! Chris!" Katie said as Sadie and Owen were about to go on the Hearse of Losers. "Please let me go in Sadie's place!"

"Aw...Katie!" Sadie said from inside the hearse as she got in. Chris shook his head and slammed the door of the car. "Nope, I am sorry. There are no loser exchanges."

As both Katie and Sadie burst into tears, Cody couldn't help but notice the smirk on Chris's face when Katie turned her back.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Cody **

"This probably like, a field day for Chris," he says. "He's already ripped apart one couple and got two girls bawling. And the show's barely even started yet!"

He shivers. "Something tells me that this is going to be season's going to be really, _really _brutal."

* * *

As the Hearse of Losers left Bridgette and Gwen were comforting a still crying Katie and Izzy was still waving from where the hearse had left. Her crazy, slightly evil smile gone from her face.

"Congratulations remaining campers," Chris said as he looked around at the twenty teens. "You are safe for tonight."

Among the crowd he could see a few grins, but some were looking around nervously and the remaining couples held the other's hand tightly, seeing how sad Izzy looked.

"Now, choose your roommates. Girls rooms are at the left hallways at the top of the steps and boys are on the right." As the campers picked up their bags and filed into the castle Chris called out after them, "Make sure you get some rest! First challenge starts tomorrow and let me tell you, it's a doozy!"

"'It's a doozy'?" Gwen quoted to Bridgette and Leshawna as they walked through the entrance of the castle. The girls didn't dwell on it for too long though and settled on scrambling to find roommates so they wouldn't be paired with Eva.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, first chapter's here! My second attempt at starting a fanfic and this time, I actually planned it out! Anyways, I'm very open to suggestions especially for drama. All I've got is that Heather has something very devious up her sleeve. But a couple side-stories would be great! Come on, twenty teens? A huge castle? There's got to be some wackiness somewhere! **


	2. Heave or Leave Part 1

**Author's Notes: Heya everybody! Here I am for chapter two and thank you for all the kind reviews I've received!**

**I'd like to let all of you that sent in requests know that they are all being taken into consideration. But that doesn't mean that you can't send them anymore! Come on, keep giving me ideas and feedback people! **

**Anyways...On with the show! **

* * *

"Last time on the second season of Total Drama Island," Chris said as he stood in front of the huge castle.

"Our last contestants came back for more fun and boy, did they get it!" The camera started showing flashbacks of everyone's entrance as they jumped off the plane.

"However, the tables were turned when I told them that they would have to vote off two of their fellow contestants." The camera shows that contestants gasping and looking at eachother uncertainly.

"It ended on a sad note for Sadie and Owen, who were the first teens voted off, and to not even have a chance to walk into the castle." Camera starts showing Izzy waving to the leaving hearse and the girls comforting a crying Katie.

"Will there be another heart-breaking ceremony? How will the contestants get through their first challenge? Find out today, on Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Duncan**

"You have no idea how much I was hoping that Chris miscounted or something and there was going to be at least one room that I could have to myself." He sighs. "Unfortunately, Prairie Boy came and had to bunk with me since no one wanted him in their room."

He shrugs. "Who could blame them? The last thing anyone wants to wake up to in the morning is a sexist jerk picking his nose."

* * *

"Geez man, will you stop picking your nose already?" Duncan practically yelled as he looked over to his new roommate. Ezekiel looked up and asked, "Why?"

"It's sick," he said, with a look of disgust on his face. Ezekiel shrugged and settled with shooting spit balls at the walls. Duncan shifted his eyes to see him pulling a straw from his backpack and chewing up some paper from a notebook.

_Oh come on, _he thought, scowling. _First he picks his nose. Now he steals one of my hobbies?!_

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Lindsay **

"So, my roommate is Ava, and I'm really glad that's the way it was because I really didn't want to have to sleep in the same room as Heather," she says with a triumphant smile.

She then starts to twirl a strand of hair with her finger and says thoughtfully, "Though I'm not sure why everyone was saying goodbye to me last night when I told them who roommate was."

* * *

"Why are you putting that crap on?" Eva said, as she lifted her dumbbells that she brought from home. Lindsay, who was busy putting blush on from her compacter, looked up at the other girl.

"Well, we're going to be on TV, right?" she said, a little confused about the question. Eva grunted and dropped the dumbbell she was lifting with a loud 'thud'.

Eva stomped over to the blonde girl. "Having a pretty face isn't going to help us win the challenge today," she growled at her.

Lindsay blinked. Then she said to her, "You know, I think you'd look really good with this new pink blush that I just bought."

Lindsay screamed as she was thrown out of the room. Getting up and rubbing her now-sore-butt, she heard a click that meant Eva had locked her out.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Heather **

"Well, my roommate's that Katie girl and she was crying so loudly last night that I wanted to suffocate her with my pillow," Heather says. She looks at the camera and says defensively, "What? I'm telling the truth."

"Anyways, even though she seems really weak and is probably going to be voted off next elimination, if I'm going to win this game this time, I'm going to have to get some allies."

* * *

Katie looked sorrowfully at a picture of her and Sadie that she had brought with her. One night and she missed her BFFFL already.

"So," Heather said, making the other girl look up at her. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"I-I made it myself," Katie said, a little taken aback by the Queen Bee talking to her. "Sadie helped pick out the fabric, though."

"That's really fascinating," Heather said, smiling at the other girl sweetly. "What are you going to do with the money if you win?" she asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Well…" Katie said, thinking for a couple seconds. "Me and Sadie were planning on saving up for a fashion boutique once we get out of college."

"Wow, that sounds great. Of course," Heather walked over to the other girl and set her hand on her shoulder. "If you want to win, you're going to have to a make few alliances, right?"

"Uh…I guess?" Katie said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired girl.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Katie **

"Heather's got to be up to something, I know it," she says while tapping her chin. "But since Sadie's gone, she is sort of right. I do need some friends in this competition if I want to win."

* * *

"Breakfast time everybody!" Chris yelled up the stairs with a bullhorn. "Wakey wakey to those who aren't up yet!"

A bedroom slipper was thrown at his head.

"I am not a morning person!" Leshawna yelled down at him before turning to get ready in her own room.

As soon as everyone was downstairs Chris lead them to the entrance of the dining room.

"Alrighty everyone," he said, holding the handle of the door. "Who's up for some food?"

He pulled it open and once he did, everyone gasped. There were six tables, all piled with food. And not just any food, _good _food. "Dig in everybody!" Chris called out to them as they ran to have some of the buffet.

As everyone ran to get the best food, Gwen looked at Chris suspiciously.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Gwen **

"Am I the only one here who remembers what the letter said!?" she yells angrily.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Izzy **

"Oh, Owen would have loved it! I wish he was here…" she says, casting her eyes downward. She then looks up again and smiles. "But that's why I sent off a whole bowl of baked beans for him to the inn!"

* * *

"Did everyone eat well?" Chris asked as everyone leaned back in their seats, thoroughly stuffed. The only one who didn't look as though they were about to pass out was Gwen, since she didn't eat that much food to begin with.

"Mm, mm! That was better than Grandma's turkey on Thanksgiving Day!" Leshawna said contently, rubbing her stomach.

"Good!" Chris said, smiling deviously. "Now come on and we'll get to our first challenge!"

"Right after we ate?" Geoff said, then burping loudly right after.

"Yep! Now follow me to the torture chamber!" The teens looked a bit nervous right after Chris said 'torture' but followed anyway.

"Everyone," Chris said, as they all stepped into the huge dungeon. Chef was in there as well, wearing a hockey mask and looking at the contestants with a look that made all of them squirm. "Welcome to the 'Heave or Leave' challenge!"

"You twenty will be going through three challenges. Each testing how much your stomach can take, so I hope you ate a big breakfast this morning!"

"If you choose to skip out or puke during one of the challenges, you are out and will not gain invincibility for tonight."

Geoff raised his hand. "Uh, Chris. If you wanted us to throw-up, why didn't you have a buffet of Chef's food?"

Chris scoffed. "Come on, I at least want you to have a fighting chance!"

Chef, who was still in the room, growled. Chris then said, "Uh, I mean, the trash you just ate will definitely make you want to puke rather than Chef's delicious gourmet food!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"Smooth Chris. Really smooth."

* * *

"Chris," Heather began without raising her hand. "Will there be another way to get invincibility without having to win this challenge?"

"Good question Heather!" Chris said, nodding. "Yes, you will have another chance at invincibility. As you can see, there are no teams this season. So to make things easier for elimination, the winner of the challenge will get to pick nine more people to have invincibility with as well."

Everyone looked at eachother, obviously hoping that it would be them or one of their friends that would win.

"Okay, everyone," Chris said leading the contestants to huge screen in the wall. "Your first trial will be to stare at this TV screen until the video is over. Without puking."

"That's it?" Duncan said, snorting. "That sounds easy."

"Just wait until you see what's on the screen," Chris said, smirking evilly. "And to make sure none of you can turn your head..."

Chris pulled out a remote from seemingly nowhere and pressed the big red button on it.

Suddenly, all twenty campers fell through their own trap door and came back up strapped in wooden chairs. Their foreheads were also strapped to it, making it impossible for them to turn their heads away from the screen.

"Chef! Hit the lights and turn on the TV!" Chris said, running out of the room. Soon the lights were dimmed and the screen lit up.

"Eww! Gross!" Lindsay screamed, looking at the screen.

"Oh my God!" Noah yelled, his eye twitching at the sight of the video.

"Awesome! I didn't know you could actually swallow a live rat!" Geoff said, absolutely stoked by what was on the screen.

The clip changed and this one made everyone scream, even Eva.

"Th-that's not possible!"

"Holy crap, it's burning his insides!"

"Cool! You know, something like that happened to my dog once!"

"That happened to a poor puppy!?"

As everyone exclaimed their thoughts out loud after each clip changed, Trent felt the bile rise up in his throat. He fought to hold it in but ended up puking all over the floor.

"That is so gr-" Lindsay started, but she wasn't able to finish since she threw up as well.

Ezekiel, who was in the middle of the two sick teens, desperately tried not to look at the puddle of puke at his feet. However, it was either looking down or directly at the screen.

"Don't think about it Ezekiel, just don't think about-" he started as he stared at the screen, but ended up puking all the same. Chris let the three out of their chairs and they stood near him and Chef.

"Blegh!" Beth upchucked right after. Katie gagged and threw-up as well and the two were out of the game.

"Ah!" Courtney yelled as another disgusting clip came on. "That's it! I quit! I can't take any more of this!"

Chris smiled and flipped a switch and she was let go. Courtney fell to the floor shaking.

"Come on Princess, this is good entertain-" Duncan started but when the clip changed once more he stopped and yelled, "Dude, that is just sick!"

Courtney quickly ran out of the area as the punk threw up onto the floor.

Bridgette gasped at the sight on the screen and tried to swallow the bile rising in her throat. Unfortunately, it was in vain because she soon heaved and was out of the game.

"That's it, man! I'm done!" DJ yelled desperately trying to squirm out of the chair. "I don't care if I get eliminated tonight! I can't watch this!"

Cody bit his lip when he saw the next clip and there was a small burble in his stomach.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Cody **

"No! There was no way I was throwing that challenge!" Cody says shaking his head.

* * *

Cody swallows and continued to stare at the screen.

The remaining contestants sighed in relief as the video ended and they were let go.

"Congratulations Cody, Eva, Leshawna, Gwen, Noah, Justin, Geoff, Heather, Harold, Tyler and Izzy," Chris said in one breath. He coughed and then continued, "You will all be going to the second trial which will be…"

Chef walks over to something that is covered by a tarp and pulls it off to reveal something that resembled a pinwheel and had four straps on it.

"The Pinwheel of Torture!" Chris exclaimed.

"You eleven will be strapped to this here wheel, and will be spinned continuously by Chef Hatchet for a total of five minutes. If you get through that without upchucking, you'll go on to the final trial."

Chef lifted up his hockey mask and smirked evilly, cracking his knuckles as he did so. The eleven teens gulped.

"First up! Geoff!"

Geoff looked nervous as he was strapped onto the wheel. Chef put his mask over his face and spun the wheel as hard as he could.

"Ooh! Total blow-out!" Chris yelled, turning away from the wheel and Geoff. "Sorry dude, you're out."

Heather shook as she was strapped in and looked at Chef nervously. Chris gave him the signal and he spun the wheel as hard as he could once more.

"Just hang in there for ten more seconds Heather!" Chris said, looking at his watch."Five...Four...Three..."

"Blegh!"

Chris quickly jumped out of the way. "Hey! You get puke in my hair you'll be talking to my hairdresser!" he yelled as Chef unstrapped a very sick-looking Heather. Gwen let out a laugh.

Noah stopped his during mid-spin, The reason being that he refused to puke all over everyone as he spun. He settled with running out of the torture chamber to find the nearest toilet (or bucket, whichever came first).

"Uh Chris?" Harold said as Chris called his name.

"What is it, dude?" he asked.

"I get nosebleeds whenever I spin in circles," he said, using his finger to trace a circle in the air for emphasis. "Or if I swing back and forth. Or if I'm upside down for too long. Or if-"

"Are you throwing the challenge, or not?" Chris said, ignoring what he had just said in the past two seconds.

"I'm going to have to pass on it," he said, shrugging and walking to where all the other losers were.

Tyler looked pumped as he was strapped into the wheel. "Bring it on!" he yelled to Chef.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Chris  
**

"Ooh," he says, shaking his head. "Really shouldn't have said that, man."

* * *

Chef glared at him then smiled deviously. With all his might, he spun the wheel as hard as he could.

"Woo!" Tyler yelled as he went around and around. However, his yells of excitement were stopped when he heard a small squeak from the wheel.

The screw that was connecting the pinwheel to the stand loosened.

"Uh-oh," Tyler said.

"AHHH!" he yelled as the wheel disconnected and he spun out of control off of the stand and around the chamber. The contestants quickly jumped out of the way as Tyler plowed through them.

He only stopped when he crashed into one of the walls. After DJ, Ezekiel and Duncan got him out of the straps Tyler stood up dizzily before upchucking onto the floor.

"That counts!" Chris said, looking at his timer. "Go stand with the other losers, Tyler."

Justin looked at the newly connected pinwheel uncertainly. His stomach let out a rumble.

There was going to be a good chance he was going to throw-up while he was on there. And that definitely wouldn't make him look good.

He shrunk back when he realized that this would also be on national television.

"Justin?" Chris said, waving a hand in front of the model's terrified face. "You going up there, man?"

Justin quickly shook his head and ran to join the others.

"O-kay then," Chris said scratching the back of his head. He then looked at the remaining people with a look of annoyance. "Come on people! Don't tell me that everyone is going to get out just on the second trial!"

"Come on, Gwen!" Trent yelled as his girlfriend got onto the wheel. Gwen smiled nervously at him then her eyes darted to Chef, who was getting ready to spin the wheel. Gwen gulped and soon Chef started to spin it.

* * *

"Three...Two..." Chris counted down as Gwen continued to spin. "One."

Chef stopped the wheel and Gwen fell to her knees as soon as she was unstrapped. She looked as though she were about to throw up.

"C'mon girl, hold it in!" Leshawna said to her from the sidelines. Unfortunately, Gwen couldn't do just that.

"Oh no," she murmured clutching her stomach with her hand.

"If Gwen throws up now, she'll be out of the game," Chris narrated to the camera. Gwen opened her mouth and...let out a long, loud belch.

There was silence for a moment, before Chris said, "She didn't vomit, so she's still in the game!"

Gwen nodded uneasily as she was helped to her feet. There was some applause as she tried to balance herself out and stand near the others.

It seemed that Gwen's spirit had somehow helped the following campers.

Cody swallowed as he felt the vomit rise in his throat when he was spinning and went on to the next round.

Leshawna screwed her eyes shut as she was spun around and was able to get through to the next trial as well.

Eva was probably the only person who seemed like she didn't need Gwen's help to lift her spirits. She kept stone-faced right up until the very end.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Lindsay **

She claps giddily. "Go Evvy!" she yells waving her arms.

She stops clapping and looks at the camera happily. "Since I'm out, I can pretty much can only count on her to win. I mean, she wouldn't want me eliminated, would she?"

* * *

"Wooohooo!" Izzy yelled as she was spun around. When her time was up Izzy said to Chef, "No, one more time! I want to go on the ride that Tyler had!"

Fortunately, Chef was able to get her unstrapped before she injured herself or worse, asked for a third round.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Chef Hatchet **

"Ugh, there's something about that girl that gives me the heeby jeebies!" he says and shivers a little.

* * *

Chris looked at the five remaining campers and smiled.

"Alright!" he said walking over to another thing that had a large tarp covering it. "Congratulations, you five, you get to go on to the last trial;"

Chris pulled off the tarp and both the winners and the losers gasped.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Bridgette **

"There was no way that he could actually make them do this!" she says angrily. She then looks uncertain. "Could he?"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Beth **

"Oh my gosh," she said shaking. "There wasth no way that I could've gone through with that if I were one of them!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Geoff**

"Dude, isn't that like, illegal in some places?"

* * *

**Author's Note: What are the campers talking about? What sort of peril will the last five face? And who will be the third person voted off of Total Drama Island: Season Two? **

**Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, do you guys want me to put up the uh...'Roommate List' in the next chapter?  
**


	3. Heave or Leave Part 2

**Author's Note: Okay you guys, you asked, and now you shall receive! **

**Roommate List **

**Boys: **

**Duncan and Ezekiel **

**Cody and Noah **

**Geoff and Trent **

**DJ and Tyler **

**Harold and Justin **

**Girls: **

**Heather and Katie **

**Gwen and Courtney **

**Leshawna and Bridgette **

**Lindsay and Eva **

**Beth and Izzy **

* * *

Beth gasped. Lindsay screamed. DJ covered his eyes so he could look away from the horrid sight.

"Your last challenge will be a good ole fashioned eat-off!" Chris said. Underneath the tarp the Chris had pulled off was a table with three glass containers. One of them containing live beetles. Another containing live stinkbugs. And a third with live spiders inside.

"Ain't nothing good ole fashioned about this!" Leshawna complained, pulling out a beetle from one of the containers before dropping it back in.

Cody gulped. Gwen turned away. Eva smirked.

"Oh! Yay!" Izzy yelled, running up to the vermin. "You know, my cousin tried eating a beetle once! It ended up squirting out of his nose!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"Okay, I feel bad and all for them, but seriously Chris, now you're just copying off of Scare Quotient!"

* * *

Chef set five beetles onto each of the contestant's plates. Leshawna lifted hers up by the leg and slowly lowered it into her mouth. Gwen lifted hers up and bit onto it with a sickening 'crunch'.

Izzy and Eva pretty much had the same strategy. Eat as quickly and as viciously as you could. Cody was chewing his batch very slowly and the look on his face clearly said that he was not enjoying it.

"Time!" Chris yelled. He started to walk around the table, looking under plates and chairs to make sure they weren't hiding any of the bugs.

"Alright, you all pass," he said, trying to hide the disappointment of not having anyone get out on his face.

"Your second dish will be…" Chef started to pour five stinkbugs onto each plate. "Mashed Stinkbug!"

From out of nowhere, Chef pulled out a meat tenderizer and squished the bugs on each plate.

"Ah!" Gwen covered her nose in a vain attempt to cover the smell of stinkbug. "Gross!"

Leshawna slowly lifted up some of the stinkbug with her spoon. She gagged and dropped the spoon and hurled behind her chair. Gwen, who was sitting next to her, looked at her before looking down at her plate. She hiccupped and ran out of the room.

"Leshawna and Gwen are out!" Chris said and Leshawna went to join the losers as did Gwen when she came back.

Cody was making his way through his batch as slowly as humanly possible. Where as Eva and Izzy seemed to be having some sort of eating competition, for both were eating as fast as they could.

"Time!" Chris yelled and he walked around the table once more. He nodded and said, "Congratulations you three, you will go onto the final dish."

"Fifteen bucks on crazy girl!" Noah yelled, holding up his money in the air.

"I'll take that bet!" Duncan said, digging into his pocket. "Twenty on Eva!"

"No way! Izzy is going to dominate!"

"No, Elli will totally win!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Cody **

"And down goes my self-esteem."

* * *

"You last dish will be…" Chris said as Chef started to come out with a blender. "Spider Soup!"

Cody looked towards him with a look that said, 'You can't be serious dude!' while Izzy and Eva were glaring at each other, both determined to make the other fall.

The contestants watched as Chef set several spiders into the blender and set it on 'Puree' while Chris handed out bowls to the three of them.

Chef ladled them into each of their bowls. Cody looked at it dismally before taking a long sip from it while Izzy and Eva were having a competition on who could drink it the fastest.

* * *

(Several bowls later…)

Cody looked as though he were about to pass out while Eva and Izzy seemed to be having a staring contest against one another as they ate.

"Alright, this is the last of the spiders," Chris said over the whirring of the blender. "If all three of you make it through, all three of you get invincibility and will have to all make the decision of the other seven that will join you."

Cody groaned as the murky liquid was poured into his bowl again. Shrugging and deciding that he just didn't care anymore, he picked it up and started sipping from it.

Both Izzy and Eva were still staring at each other as they grabbed their bowls and took a sip at the same time.

Izzy's face showed one of disgust and she suddenly leaned back and moaned. "Oh…Izzy…Izzy doesn't feel too good anymore…" she said before leaning back in her chair and collapsing on the floor.

"Ha! I win!" Eva said, standing up from her chair. "I-" A rumble in her stomach cut her off.

"Oh man," she said before running out of the room.

"Izzy and Eva are…out?" Chris said, shocked.

"Wait, than the means-" Gwen started but was cut off by a 'thump'. Cody had fallen out of his chair and passed out while he was finishing up his soup.

"Well, since he was the last one to pass out or puke," Chris began walking over to the unconscious Cody . He leaned down and raised his arm. "The winner is Cody!"

"Wait, so who wins the bet?" Duncan asked looking around at the others.

"A-hem," The contestants turned around to see Beth behind them and waving. "I believe that I bet on Cody to win. Pay up sthuckers."

* * *

When Cody woke up he told Chris who he wanted to have invincibility along with him and Chris announced it to everybody at dinner.

"Congrats to Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgett, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, Leshawna and DJ. You nine were picked by Cody to have invincibility!"

There were a few cheers around the tables and Cody got a few pats on the back, but there were a few people that were unhappy with the choices.

"However, the means that the remaining ten, Noah, Heather, Harold, Katie, Ezekiel, Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Eva and Izzy, are going to have to meet me at the Parlor of Phailure tonight to vote off one of their own."

Some of the losers (Duncan, Courtney and Eva) were glaring so harshly at Cody that it seemed as though they wanted him to burst into flames.

"You ten will have two hours to pack and think about who you will be voting off. See you at the Parlor at ten!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Heather **

"Two hours? That's more than enough time to get these losers convinced to vote off someone besides me," She starts tapping her chin. "Now, which person should I turn these idiots against?"

She looks up and snaps her fingers. "I've got it!"

* * *

Ezekiel looked out from one of the many balconies of the castle. Downstairs, everyone was having a great time and he wanted to have a great time too. Unfortunately, when he tried to talk to some of the teens there, they either ignored him or said a nasty comment about him.

"Geez, if that's the way I'm going to be treated, I might as well vote myself out of the castle," he said to himself, looking down.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, do you?"

Ezekiel turned around quickly to see Heather at the entrance of the balcony. His shock turning into bitterness, he said to her, "Well, what do you care, eh?"

"Just thinking that it'd be such a shame for you be voted off so early when you were the first one voted off last season," she said walking up next to him.

Ezekiel looked away from her. She was right. If he went home this early, his mother would be disappointed and his father would probably accuse him of having said something stupid to get voted off again.

"But I could help you," Heather said, looking towards him. Ezekiel raised an eyebrow, interested on what she had to say. "If you just do me one teensy weensy favor…"

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want you to vote off-"

* * *

"Noah!" Noah looked up from reading his book to see Heather in the doorway of his and Cody's room. She looked like she'd come there in a hurry and that she had important news to tell him.

Stepping in, she started saying frantically, "I have something super important to tell you!"

Sighing, Noah closed his book and looked up at her. "What?" he asked, irritated.

Heather closed the door and locked it before saying, "I just heard something really horrible!"

Sitting down next to him, she said looking down, "I heard that some of the contestants have formed an alliance to vote you off!"

"What?!" Noah yelled, suddenly interested at what she had to say. He stood up angrily. "Why me?!"

"I'm not sure, but they said something about you being a snobby know-it-all and that you don't deserve that ten thousand dollar reward," she said, looking down solemnly. That only made Noah even more angry.

"But you probably still have a chance," Noah looked at Heather curiously. "The alliance only has about five people in it, so I could talk to the other five so we could try and tie it up,"

"Well, do you know who the leader of this 'alliance' is?!' Noah said, desperate to know. Heather turned away from him and looked at the ground. From where Noah was standing, you'd think that she was just being solemn, but really, Heather was smirking to herself.

"Well, I shouldn't be saying anything, but I think it's-"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"Oh, he is going down!"

* * *

"Duncan! Courtney!" Heather said, waving to the couple as she saw them at one of the tables at the dining hall.

"What do you want Heather?" Duncan asked her with venom in his voice.

"Just wondering who you're going to vote for," Heather said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, I know who I'm voting for," Courtney said crossing her arms angrily.

"And who would that be?" Heather asked.

"Hello?" Duncan said, cutting off what Courtney was about to say. "You remember what happened last season!"

Heather smirked. "Oh, I remember very clearly. I just didn't think you'd still be mad about it,"

"Mad?" Courtney said. "Oh, I'm not mad. I am furious!"

She stood up from her seat and started to vent, "I hate him! That stupid twig brained little piece of-!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Heather **

"I've already convinced four losers, and that Katie girl is so lonely she'll definitely listen to me, and plus me makes six!" She laughs then puts her hands on her hips. "He is _so_ out of here."

* * *

"Welcome losers!" Chris said cheerfully as the ten filed into the Parlor of Phailure, all with their luggage.

There were a few growls at him and a couple glares but the ten remained tame otherwise.

Suddenly, the smile on Chris's face was gone and he held up a plate with nine marshmallows on it.

"There are ten contestants that I see before me. However, there are only nine marshmallows on this plate. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately exit the Parlor of Phailure and go into the Hearse of Losers."

Harold was nervously looking around at the others. Justin was frowning. Courtney and Noah were glaring at Harold. Heather was smiling confidently. Eva and Duncan had their arms crossed, staring straight ahead. Izzy seemed to be humming some sort of random tune.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." The ten held in their breaths. "Courtney."

Courtney smiled and went up to retrieve her marshmallow.

"Duncan. Ezekiel. Eva." The three walked up to him and picked up three marshmallows.

"Izzy and Justin." The two grinned and got up to take their marshmallow.

Chris looked at the remaining three. Heather, Noah and Harold. Harold seemed rather calm since he was one of the last to receive his marshmallow before. Noah still continued to glare at the geek. And Heather continued to have that same confident smirk on her face.

Chris looked at the three of them. "Heather," he said and the dark haired girl smiled and strode over to where the final two marshmallows were.

"Harold and Noah," Chris said, looking at the two. "One of you will be leaving the second season of Total Drama Island, right here, right now."

Harold bit his lip. Noah was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Noah," he said looking towards the tan-skinned teen. "Please step forward."

Noah did as he was told and stood before Chris.

Izzy was biting her nails. Courtney was drumming her fingers impatiently on her arm.

Chris looked at Noah with an emotionless stare before breaking out into a smile.

"Congrats dude," he said, throwing the last marshmallow to him. "You're still in."

Noah smirked and happily ate the marshmallow as he joined the others.

"Unfortunately, that means Harold here," Chris walked over to a disappointed Harold and patted him on the back. "Will have to leave now."

As Harold leaned down to pick up his duffel he then looked at Chris and said, "Wait, can I say goodbye to Leshawna?"

"There's no need to!" Chris said happily, leading Harold out the door. "We'll tell her that you were voted off."

"Wait, but can I at least-?" Harold started to say. However, no one was able to find out what he was about to say because then Chris slammed the door in his face.

"Congratulations, you nine," Chris said, walking over to them. "You will get to stay here for another three days. However, I'd prepare myself for your next challenge though."

"Have a good night!" he said as the nine happily filed back up the stairs and into their rooms.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Heather **

"Phase one: Complete."

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Good? Kind of good? A total piece of crap? I really hope you don't think that it's the latter. Anyways! Please review and tell me what you think!  
**


	4. Happy Hunting! Part 1

**Author's Note: HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!! stops Whoops, I mean Happy…Uh...Oh screw it, Happy Easter! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Last time on the second season of Total Drama Island," Chris said once more as he stood in front of the large castle.

"Our contestants had to face their very first challenge, and man, it was disgusting!" The camera started showing the retakes of the contestants that lost their lunch.

"To everyone's surprise, Cody was the victor and picked nine other people to be safe for the ceremony that night." The camera showed Cody passing out and Chris claiming him to be the winner.

"Unfortunately, with some clever scheming done by Heather, our favorite nerd Harold was voted off," The screen showed Harold getting pushed out the door by Chris.

"What will the contestants face this time? Is Heather going to continuing her evil and treacherous ways? And the most important question of all; How many people will Leshawna kill to find out who voted off her boyfriend?"

"Find out today on Total…Drama…Island!"

* * *

"Alright, why'd you vote him off!?" The door to Cody and Noah's room was kicked down by a very angry, hair curler wielding Leshawna. She stomped over to Noah and picked him up by the collar.

"You! I know you voted him off!" she yelled shaking him. His eyes were now wide open in fear.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah**

"Alright, so I voted off Harold. The guy was trying to vote me off, it was only fair," he says. He looks from left to right then adds, "There was no way I was admitting that to Leshawna though,"

* * *

Cody quickly stood up and ran over to the large girl to save his roommate.

"Leshawna!" he yelled trying to get her attention. "Put the curler down, and let the egghead go, alright?"

Leshawna looked at him for a brief moment. She wouldn't have listened to him if it wasn't for the fact that he had saved her from elimination. She glared and dropped the other teen onto the floor.

"I'm going to find out," she said threateningly as she started to walk out the door. "And when I do, oh man, y'all gonna be sorry!"

His usual smug look back on his face, Noah stood up and dusted himself off. As he did so he said in his usual sarcastic tone, "Thanks."

"No prob," Cody said. "Though I wonder why they don't have a security crew on this show like all the other reality shows I've watched."

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Chris **

"Cody, are you serious?" He crosses his arms and shakes his head. "It's that kind of stuff that kills ratings, dude."

* * *

"Attention all contestants!" Chris yelled up the stairs with his megaphone, catching Cody and Noah's attention. "Time for your second challenge!"

* * *

"Hello there contestants!" Chris said with his usual smile as everyone gathered around. There was a table behind him that was covered with some sort of red cloth. "Hope you're excited for today's challenge!"

"Eh," Noah shrugging his shoulders.

"No," Gwen dead-panned.

"Not really," Bridgette said, shaking her head.

Chris frowned before saying, "Well, it doesn't matter. Because it's time for a game that I'm sure many of you are familiar with."

He turned around a pulled off the cloth to reveal nineteen Easter baskets. "Today, you're all going to go Easter Egg hunting!"

There were a couple groans among the crowd of teens. "It's the middle of June!" Heather said exasperatedly.

"It doesn't matter!" Chris said. "However, there are going to be a few twists in this little children's game."

"As you can see, this castle is really, really big. We have ninety-nine eggs hidden all around here. Some of them with prizes, and some are bad eggs."

"The person with the most eggs has complete and total invincibility and will get to pick nine people to also be safe with them."

"However, inside this castle is one golden egg. Find that, and you get immediate invincibility along with a year's supply of chocolate bunnies!"

"What are we suppose to do with a year's supply of chocolate bunnies?" Courtney asked.

"Not my problem!" Chris yelled. "Alright, you have five hours to find as many eggs as you can."

The contestants just stood, waiting for something. Chris tapped his foot for a second before saying, "Starting now."

Suddenly, all nineteen teens raced forward towards the table to grab a basket, trampling Chris as they did so.

* * *

**Confessional: Katie **

"I wonder what Chris meant by 'bad eggs'?"

* * *

Katie looked around one of the extra rooms with her turquoise Easter basket. She had found one egg and all she that was in it was a tiny Hershey bar.

"If I was an egg…" she began, scanning the room. She smiled to herself when she saw a large vase right next to a painting of the previous owners of the castle.

Walking over to it, she peered inside to see a plastic purple egg. Leaning forward, she reached down and grabbed the egg.

With almost half her body still inside the vase, she put both her arms inside and pulled apart the egg.

"AHHH!" Katie screamed after she did so. Apparently, the egg she had retrieved turned out to be a mini stink bomb. Since she was enclosed inside the vase, it stunk all the more.

"AHHH! Get me out! Get me out! Get me out!" she yelled trying to squirm out of the vase. Unfortunately, she had gotten stuck inside of the large ornament.

"AH! Omigod, this totally stinks!" she yelled, standing up with the vase still over her. She ended up running in random directions, bumping into the wall and a couple other things.

* * *

Thinking that most of the eggs were probably hidden on the ground or behind furniture, Heather went with the strategy of crawling on her hands and knees throughout the castle. So far, all she had found was a few dust bunnies and something that resembled old cottage cheese.

"Ow!" Heather yelled out as she bumped heads with someone who was also on their hands and knees. Rubbing her head, and looking up, she saw that it was Noah, who was doing the same.

"Hey, watch it you scrawny worm!" Heather spat.

"Oh," he said sarcastically. "I'm so sorry that you weren't looking where you were going and crashed into me. I hope you forgive me."

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"Okay, I guess I'm sort of in debt to Heather for telling me about the whole 'Harold Alliance' thing," he said, putting air quotes around 'Harold Alliance'.

"But," he smirks. "That doesn't necessarily mean that I have to be nice to her."

* * *

Heather huffed and continued on her way, still on her hands and knees. Noah rubbed the sore spot on his head before standing up and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I probably won't get that far by just looking on the ground anyway," he said to himself.

He continued on and looked for potential hiding spots. He had looked behind a few pictures, under a couple chairs, and even dug out a potted plant. So far, he had no eggs in his basket.

He sighed in annoyance and scanned around where he was. That's when something caught his eye. A bookcase that was just the size of a regular archway.

"This wasn't here before," he said, walking up to it in confusion. Looking from left to right, he slowly reach up and pulled down one of the books from the shelf. Suddenly, the sound of concrete moving came to his ears.

"What the-?" he started before the bookcase turned around, trapping him on the other side. On the outside now was a regular concrete wall once more.

* * *

Trent sighed, looking in his basket to see the same two eggs staring back at him. As he walked through the Parlor of Phailure, he looked back up to see Justin, also looking around.

"Hey Justin," he said, catching the model's attention. "Found anything?"

He shrugged and showed Trent his basket, which contained only two eggs. Same as him.

"Bummer dude," he said. Justin seemed as though he were about to say something until he was cut off by Cody screaming and running into the parlor.

"Cody? Cody!" Trent yelled, stopping the geek before he missed him. "What's wrong?"

"One of the eggs is a time bomb!" Cody screamed before running through to the next room.

"What!?" both he and Justin yelled. They looked at each other and made a move to run, but the egg exploded and both of the boys were flying through the air.

* * *

"Erg! Where are these stupid eggs!?" Eva shouted, tearing through the place. The basket that was slung on her shoulder only holding one pink egg.

So far she had smashed several potted plants, ripped up two paintings, and smashed in three doors.

"Oh, hi Emma!" Lindsay said with a bubbly tone in her voice. Eva looked towards her and her temper rose even more when she saw that the blonde girl already had five eggs in her basket.

She let out a growl. Lindsay remained unfazed as she continued. "Hey, have you seen Nacho? I haven't seen him for a while now."

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Eva **

"Alright, you got to admire the girl's courage. Even though her courage is mostly triggered by her stupidity."

* * *

"No," Eva said simply before turning her back and walking away.

Lindsay stared for a second before shrugging and going a different route.

Previously behind the two girls was a solid concrete wall where muffled yells and pounds were coming from.

"Lindsay!?" Noah yelled from the other side the wall. "Eva? Are you two out there!?"

He pounded on the bookcase that was separating him from the hall. He stopped pounding for a moment and held his head in terror.

From where he was (he wasn't sure but he thought he was probably inside the wall or a secret room or something), he was plunged in total darkness.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man," he repeated pacing the area. Looking up, he continued to see total blackness in front of him.

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. That always helped him when he was stuck in a total blackout.

* * *

**Confessional Cam: Noah **

"Alright, so I'm afraid of the dark. So what?" he yells. He then gulps then looks down, ashamed, "I-it's not like I have a nightlight or anything like that…"

He looks at the camera and his eyes widen as he realized what he had just said. "N-no! I don't! I do not have nightlight! You'd better cut that out when this episode premieres!"

* * *

With his eyes still closed, Noah yelled out, "SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Bridgette looked around suddenly as she walked beside Gwen. The two had decided to go together and planned to split however many good eggs they had found.

"Hey Gwen, did you hear that?" Bridgette asked the goth. The other girl looked at her, "Hear what?"

"I-I could've sworn I heard screaming," Bridgette said, a shiver going down her spine.

"I didn't hear anything," Gwen said, shrugging and continued keeping an eye out for eggs.

Looking around uneasily for a second, Bridgette sighed and continued to follow Gwen.

* * *

Izzy was crawling around in an army position singing some sort of spy theme song. So far, she had eight eggs in her basket.

Ezekiel, walking upright with five eggs in his basket, passed by her. But not before stopping, looking down and asking, "What are you doing down there, eh?"

"SHH!" Izzy practically yelled, starling him.

"You'll scare the egg away!" she said in a very loud whisper. She motioned to a green egg lying not too far away from them, just sitting there.

Ezekiel looked at her with a weird stare for a moment before walking off and letting her continue 'stalking her prey'.

* * *

DJ and Geoff were both moving backwards, thinking that they'd have a better chance of finding eggs they might have missed if they did.

They were both moving backwards from opposite sides towards each other (Wow, I wonder if that made any sense).

"Ah!" they both yelled as they felt themselves bump into the other. They spun around and sighed in relief when they saw that the person behind them wasn't a threat.

"Hey dude, found anything?" Geoff asked, making small talk. "So far I found ten eggs."

"Really?" DJ said, impressed. "That's great!"

"Yeah, unfortunately nine of them had bugs in them so I'm guessing those were bad eggs," he said shrugging and showing him his basket which contained only a green egg with a yellow pattern on it.

"Well, you're luck is as good as mine, man," DJ said, holding out his basket that contained only one striped egg on it.

* * *

Duncan groaned as trudged through random rooms of the castle.

"This is such a stupid challenge," he said to himself as he looked dismally into his basket. No eggs at all.

"Sheesh," he said, leaning against a painting of a man in king's clothes (which, by the way, looked oddly like Chris). Suddenly, he felt the painting start to lean backwards.

"What-Ah!" he yelled in surprise as the painting flipped over, turning him to the other side. Now on the painting was a queen (though, since it looked a lot like Chef, seemed more like a drag queen).

* * *

Courtney let out a frustrated huff as she got up from looking in one of the side tables in the guest room. Her basket only holding six eggs.

"Ugh!" she cried out as she looked around for where another egg might be. Just as she stuck her head under the front table, she was startled by Beth, who was humming and swinging her basket which was filled with eight eggs.

"Hiya Courtney!" the pony-tailed girl said as she bounded inside. Courtney let out a scream of surprise and a 'thump' resounded from her hitting her head under the table. Squirming herself out, Courtney stood up and glared at Beth.

"Whoopsth," Beth said, realizing what she had just done. "Sthorry."

"It's fine," Courtney said in an annoyed tone. "I just hate this stupid challenge!" she suddenly yelled.

"Really?" Beth asked, a bit of confusion in her voice. "Because I justht love it! I love going Easter Egg hunting!"

"You still do that?" Courtney said snobbishly, raising an eyebrow at Beth, "I never go Easter Egg hunting. Presidents and World Leaders do not have time to play such silly and childish games!"

"Well, it isth your opinion," Beth said, shrugging. She then looked down on the ground and smiled. Leaning forward, she picked up a plastic yellow egg that Courtney had missed. Courtney stared in amazement as Beth popped it open, revealing a cheap yo-yo.

"But who did you-?" Courtney started, about to ask how she had found it when she had missed it.

"Ooh! Cool!" Beth said as she started to walk out of the room with her new egg. "Good luck, Courtney!" she called behind her.

* * *

Tyler looked along the walls of one of the towers of the castle. He thought that maybe he's find some sort of compartment where an egg was hidden. That was what he'd seen in movies before.

"Hi Tile!" Tyler looked around to see Lindsay walking up to him with nine eggs now in her basket. Tyler smiled and leaned against the wall. "Hey Lindsay."

* * *

**Confession Cam: Tyler **

"I really like Lindsay, I do. What's not to like to about her? She's pretty, she's fun, she's nice. She might not be the smartest, but hey, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed either," he says and started leaning back in his chair. He ends up tipping it and falling to the ground.

His head popping back up, he continued, "And plus, she's almost got my name down!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" she asked, wondering why he was tapping on the concrete blocks.

"Oh well..." Tyler started, "It's kinda stupid, but I thought that there might be some sort of trap door or something in the wall."

"Ooh!" Lindsay smiled. "Can I help?"

"Uh...Sure," Tyler said as Lindsay walked up to the wall and started patting various places with her hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: See? I had something planned for that whole Easter thing the whole time. You probably thought I was crazy, didn't you? Still, it doesn't matter what you think of me, just what you think of the story! Please review people!**


	5. Happy Hunting! Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in like, _forever, _but the point is, I'm back and I've got a brand new chapter! (Better late than never, right?)**

* * *

Leshawna felt a bit annoyed right now. She had probably found over twenty eggs in the house but so far, at least twelve of them were jack-in-the-boxes, milk bombs, or firecrackers, leaving her with only fifteen eggs inside her basket.

"Hiya Leshawna," Heather said, approaching the other girl. Apparently she had gone back to looking for eggs standing up and had chosen to walk by Leshawna right after she picked up a small red egg. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly making her mood get any better.

"Still mad about your stick of a boyfriend leaving?" she asked, needling Leshawna more.

**

* * *

Confessional Cam: Leshawna **

"Alright, I'm trying to learn to keep myself in control when I'm around Heather, no matter how much I want to punch her witch nosed face in."

* * *

Leshawna clenched her fists around her newly found egg but made no sign of responding to Heather's question. The other girl smirked, knowing she was getting under her skin.

Walking off, she said back to her as she left, "Make sure you don't eat the eggs,"

That did it. Leshawna lifted her egg up and threw as hard as she could against the back of Heather's head. As it turned out, the egg she had found was a bad egg and was filled with red fire ants. The egg cracked open and the ants spilled all over Heather's head.

"What the-? Ah! AHHHH!" Heather screamed, running off. Leshawna laughed and called after her, "Yeah, you can keep that egg! Think of it as a present!"

* * *

Noah, still in the small, dark room, was in a fetal position and was repeating, 'Never getting out, never getting out,' over and over again.

Suddenly, a small groan erupted over his mutterings. He looked up trying to squint through the pitch blackness.

"Who's there!?" Noah yelled, jumping up to his feet.

He started to hear footsteps coming closer to him.

"Don't you dare touch me! I have an…" Noah looked around for the closest thing he could find to a weapon. "Easter…basket." Noah sighed, his old cynical self coming back for a moment before he realized what danger he could be in.

Suddenly, the thing grabbed him by the shoulder and he let out a scream.

"Shhh!" Duncan said, shushing him. "I'm not too sure how I got here but It's just me, man. Duncan."

Noah breathed a sigh of relief before pausing and screaming again. "Crap! Stuck in a cramped, pitch-black room with a punk. How could this get any worse!?" he yelled, saying the last part as loudly as he could.

* * *

Gwen suddenly looked up from reaching her arm down a mouse hole. Apparently Bridgette had heard the faint yell as well, since she was looking around for the source.

"Okay," Gwen started, "That time I heard it."

"What do you think it is?" Bridgette asked her, still looking around.

"Who knows? In a show like this, what can you expect?"

"Hello? Hello?" The two girl were caught off by what appeared to be a stumbling vase with a pair of legs at the bottom.

"Is anyone around me?" it asked before crashing into a wall and falling onto the floor.

**

* * *

Confession Cam: Gwen **

"This show just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

**

* * *

Confession Cam: Katie (With Vase)**

She stumbled inside and falls onto the chair. "W-where am I?" she asks, trying to steady herself but just ends up falling back onto the floor.

"Aw man, I wish someone would just get me out of this thing!"

* * *

Ezekiel walked into the kitchen to find Geoff and Courtney chatting about something. Well, at least Geoff was trying to chat about something while Courtney was looking very annoyed and was trying to ignore him.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ezekiel said waving to them cheerfully as he walked in and stood next to Geoff. Courtney tore her gaze away from Geoff and looked at Ezekiel for a moment before glaring at him.

"Sexist twerp!" she spat before stomping out of the room. There was a tense silence for a moment before Ezekiel turned to Geoff and started to say, "So how many-?"

"Sorry dude," Geoff said cutting him off and turning away from him. "Can't talk to you. The guys say you're bad luck."

"What? Why?" Ezekiel asked, confused.

"Uh, um, what was that DJ?" Geoff said, trying to get out of the conversation. "Oh, you need some help finding more eggs? Sure I'll help!"

Geoff quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Ezekiel alone. Beth, who had just found an egg and was shaking it to try to guess what was inside, happened to walk by the entrance of the kitchen and heard him sigh. Peering in, she saw him lean against the counter with a downtrodden look on his face.

**

* * *

Confession Cam: Beth **

"I feel bad for Ethekiel. He doethn't detherve to be treated like that just becauthe of one little mithtake."

* * *

Looking at him, Beth felt a little bad for not talking to him more, but she was interrupted by a small buzzing sound that was coming from the egg she had just found. Hearing that, she thought of an idea and smiled to herself.

Shaking the egg, she threw it into the kitchen on the opposite side, distracting Ezekiel making him leave his basket behind.

As quickly as she could, Beth sneaked in and took a handful of eggs from her thirty and dumped them into Ezekiel's basket. She smiled to herself before quickly running out of the room, not even turning back to see his reaction.

Coming back from chasing a random hornet from an egg out of the room, Ezekiel went back to his basket to find not two, but seven eggs inside. He looked surprised and looked around for where the eggs might have come from.

Seeing no one, Ezekiel picked up his basket, looked up and clasped his hands together. "Um…Thank you?"

* * *

Lindsay and Tyler were still patting on the wall, trying to find some sort of secret trapdoor.

"Found anything?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope. Not a-" Tyler was cut off when suddenly, after patting one of the blocks, an portion of the wall slid down into the ground showing a small walkway that was cut off by a rather large hole. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked the two, another thing that caught their eye was a golden egg just teetering at the edge of where the walkway ended.

Lindsay and Tyler gasped. They were both silent for a moment before Tyler slowly walked towards the egg. Lindsay was frozen as the egg continued to teeter.

Just as Tyler was just about to grab the egg-

"AH-CHOO!" Lindsay sneezed. Tyler gasped as the egg fell over the edge. He turned around and looked at Lindsay, who was staring down at the hole with wide eyes.

* * *

Back inside the dark, cramped room, Noah was back in his fetal position and was muttering incoherently while Duncan was pacing back and forth trying to figure a way out of there.

"There has to be a way out of here," Duncan said pacing back and forth. "There has t- Ow!"

Stopping his mumbles, Noah looked up and asked him, "What?"

"Something just hit me on the head," Duncan said rubbing his head.

Feeling something roll onto his feet, Noah reached to grab it. Squinting, he could see that it was an outline of an egg but he couldn't tell the color of it.

"It's just an egg," he called to Duncan. Duncan shrugged and was about to go back to pacing back and forth before he realized something. How could the egg have fallen unless there was some sort of opening. Looking up, he smiled to himself when he saw a small opening of light.

"Noah, I think I found a way out of here," he said, catching the other teen's attention once more.

* * *

"Can you reach it?" Duncan asked him. Trying to reach the opening, Noah got onto Duncan's shoulders to try to get to it.

"I-I'm like, two feet from the edge," Noah called down, trying to reach the opening.

"Okay, I'm going to count to three," Duncan said.

"Huh? Wait a minute-" Noah started, looking down at him.

"One, two, three!" Duncan yelled throwing Noah up before he could even finish. With the extra boost, Noah quickly shook off the shock and grabbed the edge and climbed up to the surface. Leaning down as far as he could, he was able to just barely pull Duncan up.

"Yes! Light!" Noah said running out of the archway and into the hallway. "Finally, we're out of- Would you quit shining that golden egg in my face!?"

Duncan had been carrying the egg in his pocket and the two gasped when they realized what they had found.

"Times up, contestants!" Chris suddenly yelled through the castle with his megaphone.

* * *

"Well, it looks like some of you had some fun," Chris said while looking around at the contestants. Heather was scratching her new ant bites while Leshawna was smirking at her. Katie had been led by Beth to where they were suppose to be going and was currently trying to slip herself out while Beth tried to pull it off of her. Trent and Justin were covered head-to-toe in soot and Trent coughed out some of the black substance.

"But what matters is who won." Everyone looked at him hopefully.

"It looks like nobody found the golden egg," Chris said, walking around and looking in everyone's baskets. Lindsay and Tyler looked down with ashamed looks on their faces.

"Wait!"

"We found it!"

Chris was interrupted by Noah and Duncan running towards them out of breath, with Duncan carrying the golden egg. The others gawked at them as they ran up to give Chris their egg.

"Well then," Chris said, taking the egg from them. "Looks like you two have invincibility and have the power to pick seven more people to be safe for three more days. You two will stay and tell me who you want to stay and I will announce it at dinner tonight. As for the rest of you; It's lunchtime!"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Beth **

"Of coursth I'm disthappointed that I didn't win, but I guesth that'th the way it ith sthometimeth, right?"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Tyler **

"How the heck did they find the egg!?"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Heather **

"Noah better give me invincibility otherwise he will pay!"

* * *

At dinner that night, everyone was trying to stomach Chef's gross food. Geoff mashed potatoes had grabbed his fork and he was trying to protect himself from it with his tray. Eva was tearing at her seemingly alive meatloaf before it ran away from her tray. Trent was trying to help Gwen by wrestling her sketchbook away from her still alive chicken.

"Everyone!" Chris shouted, catching everyone's attention. "It's time for me to announce the invincibility list. Of course, this includes Noah and Duncan since they found the golden egg, and joining them will be…"

Everyone held there breaths, hoping they got on Noah or Duncan's good side throughout the competition.

"Courtney and Geoff," Courtney hugged Duncan and Geoff bumped fists with him.

"Leshawna and Cody," Cody smiled at Noah and he nodded back.

"Gwen and Katie," The two were not sure who let them stay so they gave their thanks to both of them. Heather was glaring at Noah intensely from where she was sitting. If her name wasn't called next, there would be hell to pay.

"And the last spot for invincibility goes to…" Chris said, trailing off. The remaining people held their breaths and crossed their fingers.

"Heather."

"What!?" various people around the room shouted. They were looking at the two in astonishment. Why would they let Heather, of all people, have invincibility?

**

* * *

Confession Cam: Noah **

"Heather better be glad I saved her butt from elimination. I had to win an arm wrestling match with Duncan to get her in there!" He rubs his arm. "Even I'm not that sure how I won."

* * *

As the teens exited the dining hall to head of towards their rooms, Noah pulled Heather back for a second and whispered to her, "This is a one time deal, are we clear?"

Heather smirked as she looked Noah. "Crystal."

* * *

**Confession Cam: Heather **

"Ha! I can totally wrap these losers around my finger!"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Bridgette **

She sighs. "Oh, this is going to be really hard. Who am I going to vote off?"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Beth **

"I really hope Ethekiel doesn't get voted off."

* * *

**Confession Cam: Eva **

"Alright, it's either the most annoying person in the house or the most dumbest person in the house. I'm leaning towards the most annoying one. The other one's alright and she's not much competition,"

* * *

**Confession Cam: Ezekiel **

"Oh, I know who I'm voting for, eh. She's seems to be one of the more harder people to work with."

**

* * *

Confession Cam: Izzy **

"Izzy pretty much has to vote for this person," she says as she has her legs behind her neck. She then points to her temple. "This person's mind isn't as advanced as Izzy's is, and this person will just slow Izzy down!"

* * *

"Hello there losers!" Chris said as he grinned at the ten teens walked into the Parlor of Phailure with all their things packed. There were a few glares but overall the group seemed to remain emotionless.

His grin quickly disappeared as he held up a plate that contained eight marshmallows. "Right now, I see ten teens before me. However, after this ceremony, only nine will be left standing."

"When I call your name please come up here," he said as he picked up the first marshmallow. "DJ."

DJ walked up to claim his marshmallow.

"Bridgette, Izzy." Bridgette sighed happily in relief as Izzy let out a 'Woohoo!"

"Eva, Beth." The two girls stood to get their treats.

"Justin, Leshawna."

There were now only three teens left. Tyler, Lindsay and Ezekiel.

Chris looked at them for a moment before throwing one of the two marshmallows to Zeke. He seemed to look at it in astonishment before grabbing his stuff to join the other campers. Lindsay and Tyler gasped.

"Lindsay," Chris called. The blonde looked up hopefully. Seeing her looking at him with those eyes, Chris frowned and shook his head. "Sorry babe, you've got to go."

Lindsay gasped and let out a sob before hugging Tyler. Everyone waved to her as she started to head out for the door.

"Goodbye you guys! I'm going to miss you all!" she said as she passed everyone. At the end of the line was Tyler, who was looking down at the ground sadly.

Lifting his head up so his eyes could meet hers Lindsay said, "But I'm going to miss you the most, Tyler."

Tyler looked at her, astonished, as did everyone else even after she kissed him and walked out of the doors and into the Limo of Losers.

There was a long moment of shocked silence.

"…Wow dude," Chris said clapping Tyler on the back. "Your girl leaves right when she remembers your name. That must really suck."

Tyler, who was still looking after Lindsay, answered with, "It really does, Chris. It really does."

**

* * *

A/N: Oh, poor Lindsay! I really screwed her over, didn't I? How will Tyler cope now that his girlfriend's gone? Find out, in the next installment of Show of Hands: Who Signed Up for This Willingly?**


End file.
